


Terrors

by lorisquill



Category: KoRn
Genre: Angst, Crying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, mentions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorisquill/pseuds/lorisquill
Summary: Jonathan has a bad nightmare.





	Terrors

When Jonathan regained control of his senses, he sat up in bed to find himself in an unfamiliar location. Once his eyes adjusted to the dim light radiating from a single small candle on the bedside table, he tried to put a name to where he was. Numerous medical appliances littered the cramped abode, and it smelled musty in addition to the lingering scent of antiseptic. If death had a smell, this would be it, he thought. A hospital? He’d accidentally injured himself at a recent concert, so possibly?

Hoisting himself out of the bed, he trudged over to the exit of his quarters and ventured out into the hallway. Room after room could be seen down the hall until there was eventually a corner veering off to a collection of more rooms, most likely. Yeah, definitely a hospital, albeit, a run-down seeming one at that. It was devoid of other people and was pitch black save for a few flickering lights lining the ceiling with missing tiles here and there. As he kept walking down the way, the repulsive moldy odor that appeared to encompass the entire building grew more prominent. It would make anyone want to vomit. He’d recently read an article on the internet about some decaying and decrepit hospital in Detroit; perhaps that’s where he was, he pondered. How he’d have ended up there, he had no idea.

Jon didn’t really know where he was going in particular. Just keep on following the path of halls and seemingly endless array of rooms, he reasoned. Travelling deeper into the labyrinth of the hospital, it almost seemed as if the halls were starting to gradually become longer. As he turned a corner, out of nowhere, a shrill, ear-piercing shriek suddenly stopped him short in his tracks. The source of the grotesque sound was seemingly at the end of the lengthiest hallway yet. Picking up his pace, he started off towards whatever made the horrid noise, and fear began to fester as the route became longer and longer. Oh God, he wasn’t going to make it, he was too late, he panicked.

Eventually, he came to an abrupt halt at the entrance to another room looking identical to all the others, as well as the one he had left from earlier. Laying an ever-so-slightly shaking hand on the doorknob, he tentatively pushed inwards. There was virtually no light within. The only small amount shone from the moon, which could be seen through the dirty, opaque windows. However, the first thing that caught Jon’s eye was what he only assumed could be where the terrible sound came from. Strangely enough, the apparent source was a person lying curled up in the corner, the first he'd encountered so far in the seemingly abandoned facility. Careful footfalls approached the figure. When he edged close enough, Jon recoiled back violently in absolute horror as if he’d been burned.

“James?"

The person in the corner wasn’t really a person at all, but a corpse. The corpse of Jonathan’s boyfriend, James Shaffer. The man had been mangled viciously, with nasty stab wounds to the stomach as well as a slit neck. His head lolled to the side, eyes that were once vibrant and carefree now glazed over and empty. His clothing was stained forever crimson, and the blood-slicked jagged knife lay on the linoleum next to him. It was an utterly gruesome and gut-wrenching sight to behold, but somehow Jon couldn’t avert his gaze. “James?” He tried to scream but it was impossible, only a hoarse whisper came out. “James, James, no, no, please no, dear God-” He felt his knees buckle and his body crumple to the floor below. This couldn’t be happening. “James, please, no, wake up, please, no- James, James, please-”

A new voice cut in. “Jon?”

Jon continued to cry out in anguish. “James?”

“Jon?”

“James…?”

_“Jonathan!!”_

Jon blinked and now found himself in a different place. Immediately he was aware of the salty, wet tears dripping down from his face. As his eyes adjusted to the dark light, he could just make out that he was back in bed in his room. His and James’ room.

“Jon, baby, what’s wrong?”

Twisting to his left, James was there, reaching a comforting hand towards his boyfriend. He was suddenly surprised by Jon throwing his arms tightly around him and curling up as close as possible. “Hey,” he spoke softly, bringing one hand to Jon’s face to wipe away the tears, using the other to rub his back. “What's wrong? You were screaming for me in your sleep.”

The other boy heaved and sucked in air between words. “I- I had a nightmare- I was in a decaying hospital all alone and then I heard a scream and then I found you- you were dead and had been stabbed and there was blood everywhere, and…” Tears stained his exhausted and terrified features as he sobbed. “It felt so real…”

James held his boyfriend closer to himself, keeping him in a soothing embrace as his body jerked from crying. “I’m so sorry, that’s horrible…” he spoke. “It's okay, I'm here now. I’m alright, you're safe, I’m safe.” He almost thought he could feel a small nod from the boy in his arms.

For some time, a lachrymose Jon continued to weep while James whispered sweet nothings and shushes. He felt absolutely horrible for the other man. It distressed his heart even more to witness him break down in such a manner. Jonathan was struggling with so much already, he didn’t deserve these bouts of nightmares that never failed to scare him shitless. He just wanted to keep him safe from his mind and make everything alright. Eventually, the crying slowed to little trickles of liquid and his body ceased shaking. He pulled his heavy-feeling frame away from James and looked up into his large, wide eyes. “I’m so sorry… I’m sorry for being a pathetic little bitch.”

Leaning forward, James pressed a small kiss to the other boy’s forehead and smiled sadly. “Hey, don’t say that. It’s alright to be upset. You don’t have to be ashamed.”

Jon managed a tiny smirk and almost felt like breaking into tears again. “Thank you…”

“No problem, baby. I always want you to be happy, no matter what.”

He burrowed his face into James’ shoulder, lying himself back down onto the pillows along with his boyfriend. “I want to go back to bed…”

“Alright,” James whispered, shifting his position so that he was spooning Jon.

“Hey, uh… thank you for being with me...” Jon mumbled sleepily.

“Anytime.”

“Night, James…” he trailed off, cuddling closer.

“Night, Jon.” After what seemed like only seconds, James was out like a light, falling asleep to thoughts of his Jonathan.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you think! comments are appreciated!


End file.
